1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hockey shooting skills practice apparatus and more specifically it relates to a hockey practice system for improving a hockey player's shooting skills in an entertaining manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hockey players typically practice by shooting at an empty hockey goal or against a wall. There has been previously attempted puck shooting ranges (U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,304), target assemblies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,283) and panel silhouettes positionable in front of a hockey goal (U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,062).
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for improving a hockey player's shooting skills in an entertaining manner. Conventional hockey shooting practice devices do not simultaneously provide entertainment while encouraging the hockey player to aim for specific locations of the goal.
In these respects, the hockey practice system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving a hockey player's shooting skills in an entertaining manner.